


Understood in the context of a user (Traducción)

by entanglement, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr.Robot, Mr.Robot (Tv)
Genre: Elliot pierde 3 días, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: ¿Listo para ver lo que hemos logrado?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [understood in the context of a user](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144369) by [entanglement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement). 



> Gracias a la autora por darnos permiso de traducir su obra, esta traduccion esta hecha por TyrelliotShips ;) si amas Tyrelliot Unete : https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

La culata de la pistola está cálida y grasosa de mantequilla cuando Mr. Robot la saca de la máquina de palomitas de maíz y la presiona contra la mano de Tyrell.

"Estoy confiándote un asunto", dice Mr. Robot.

Su expresión todavía tan indescifrable como lo fue cuando se presentó desde la computadora para recuperar el arma. Los ventiladores en la máquina detrás de ellos continuaron rechinando constantemente a medida que el código de fsociety extrae los datos de E-Corp y los reemplaza, todo en su poder y es cierto, Tyrell sigue ahí con eso, los nervios zumbando con adrenalina.

"Nunca antes he disparado un arma, Elliot," murmura Tyrell, luciendo algo desilusionado por la asignación.

Una sonrisa se extiende lentamente por los labios de Mr. Robot y el brillo salvaje en sus ojos vuelve finalmente.

"Te voy a enseñar", dice.

Los ojos de ambos fijos en la pistola mientras Mr. Robot toma su tiempo deslizando su mano debajo de la de Tyrell guiando sus dedos para envolverlos alrededor. Sus dedos se deslizan hacia atrás, rozando la piel de Tyrell mientras señala el seguro y lo desconecta. Su pulgar cae de nuevo, tocando el interior de la muñeca de Tyrell antes de mostrarle dónde tirar hacia atrás el martillo antes de apretar el gatillo. Sus ojos se encuentran y Mr. Robot muerde su labio mientras lentamente ladea la pistola. El clic es fuerte en el silencio de la sala de juegos.

"¿Sabes lo que pasa después?" Mr. Robot pregunta al mismo tiempo que su mano rodea de nuevo la de Tyrell.

La respiración de Tyrell se detiene cuando su atención es dirigido al labio inferior de Mr. Robot. Niega con la cabeza.

"El disparador choca el martillo hacia adelante, enviando el percutor en el cebador en el casquillo de bala. Se enciende la pólvora, forzando la bala fuera de la cámara tanto como la carcasa es expulsada de la pistola. Excluyendo un tiro fallido, es una reacción en cadena que no se detendrá una vez que comience. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, Tyrell?"

El arma se sentía más ligera de lo que Tyrell esperaba que un arma se sintiera primero, pero ahora es más pesada. Se siente poderoso; como el dios que él y Elliot están destinados a ser, porque si bien es poco probable que alguna vez tengaque usar la pistola, la promesa de proteger la visión de Elliot es intoxicante. El vértigo de la idea dibuja en una sonrisa sobre los labios de Tyrell también.

"Entiendo. Nadie puede detener esto. Nosotros ", dice Tyrell.

La mano de Mr. Robot se tensa y su sonrisa desaparece. "Alguien tratará", dice.

"Nadie", repite Tyrell.

"Buen chico. Ahora muéstrame lo que has aprendido”.

 

\---

 

Tyrell todavía está usando su anillo de bodas. Mr. Robot lo sabe porque cuando se separan después de tres días, Tyrell entrecruza sus dedos y aún lleva el metal, cálido en su piel, entre sus dedos anular y meñique. Incluso si la cara de Tyrell no muestra más que admiración y respeto cuando sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo, el objeto todavía se siente como una traición al acecho. No hay nada que pueda hacer, supone. Ha hecho todo lo que ha podido para ayudar a que Tyrell comprenda la causa, además, parte de esa mirada embobada muestra un nivel de entusiasmo que le dice que no hay manera de que él pueda irse. Tal vez es amor. Casi podría reírse de lo desastroso que sería si Tyrell lo amara. Aprieta los dedos sobre el metal.

"Volveremos a vernos," Mr. Robot lo tranquiliza.

"Volveremos a vernos,", repite, "y cuando lo hagamos, terminaremos nuestro trabajo".

Mr. Robot se acerca y estira el cuello ligeramente hacia arriba para recompensar a Tyrell con un roce suave de labios y un beso que apenas está ahí, pero aún el mínimo contacto provoca un gemido desde el fondo de la garganta de Tyrell. El avance es tan suave a partir de ahí que cuando Mr. Robot siente el anillo de nuevo, bajo su camisa y presionado contra su espalda para acercarlo tanto como él volvía a uno de los juegos.

"La palanca de mando se está metiendo en mi trasero, Tyrell," murmura Mr. Robot contra sus labios.

Tyrell se ríe y suena tan bien como se siente besarlo. Mr. Robot lo empuja para deslizarse fuera de la máquina.

"Esperarás por mí", dice Mr. Robot, sólo un poco más alto que un susurro.

Tyrell asiente con la cabeza y se mueve para darle otro beso, pero Mr. Robot gira la cabeza.

"Dilo," dice.

"Esperaré por ti" repite Tyrell, obediente como siempre.

Podría decir más, pero no hay tiempo cuando Elliot está esperando en las alas. Desliza una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Tyrell para recuperar las llaves del auto, y lo deja ahí, solo en la sala de juegos, todavía aturdido y pasándose los dedos sobre los labios.

Mr. Robot conduce hasta la salida del sol que extiende un resplandor naranja delante de él y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse por la falta de sueño.


End file.
